Dwarves
The dwarves start out as slaves in "The Cauldron" in Searing Gorge. When the game starts the character is sleeping in a bed carved out in the mountain. A dwarf named "Logan Golddigger" is standing next to the player and screams "Get up you filthy bastard dwarf! You have work to do!". Logan Golddigger has a quest for the player that's called "Getting Your Hands Dirty". The quest requires you to go mine 10 gold ores and bring them to a mining cart. When you have done so, there's a dwarf sitting next to the mining cart that offers you a quest. The quest's name is "Fear and Loathing in the Cauldron", it requires you to drink a keg of beer that the dwarf gives you and beat up 6 of the Slave Taskmaster in the cave. When you have beaten up all the taskmasters you'll pass out and the screen blackens. You wake up next to Logan and an unknown dwarf with great shiny armor named "General Doomvein". Logan yells "You stupid drunk! You'll pay for this!" and General Doomvein says "Calm down Logan, let me talk to him". General Doomvein then offers a quest with the name "An Adequate Punishment". He tells you to gather your things which is Favourite Beer Keg, Dwarven Females Magazine and Teddy. When you're finished with gathering your things you should return to General Doomvein, he tells you to ride to Ironforge to join the Alliance Army. However, you don't know where you put your good old trustworthy Ram mount. This is where you get the quest "Where Did I Put That Ram?" from General Doomvein. Your Ram is located outside the cavern and when you get to it you will earn your first mount Ram. The quest now wants you to ride to Ironforge and wants you to talk to Bordil Ironhammer. The starting quests is now finished and he will give you the next quest "Following the Army and Your Destiny" which all the alliance races will get when they finish their starting quest and will lead them to the High Warlord. History The first known Dwarven king was Òoin Ironhammer. According to some tales, he was the leader of all united Dwarves. Their capital was located in the deep Blackrock Mountain. He had three sons: Thór Ironhammer, Gundi Ironhammer, Lyke Ironhammer. Òoinn was the oldest one, and the one who would replace his father. Lyke, who was aiming to get to the throne, killed Òoin but made it look like it was Thór. The dwarven counsil banned Thór from the dwarven kingdom and since Lyke was the next-oldest son they appointed him to the throne. Thór was raging and when he left he took with him a great number of the dwarven soldiers & civilians with him. They formed the Ironhammer Clan and fled to Dun Morogh, where they started building their new capital; Ironforge. To counter this Lyke created the Darkbeards Clan. Gundi was the only one left in Lyke's kingdom who could see that Lyke was dishones and tried to convince everyone what Lyke had done. Because of this Lyke banned Gundi aswell. He created the Silverfang Clan with his relatives and fled to The Hinterlands. Today, the leader of the Ironhammer Clan is Bordil Ironhammer, Thór's heir. Category:Race